Tale of the Shapeshifter
by StardragonElementalist
Summary: Long ago, there was a race known as the Shapeshifters. No information was known about them except that they were devious and tricky. They became extinct once the world grew tired of their tricks. But one was found hidden in a cave. It caused mass chaos in the world of Remnant. But it was captured and was left in tight security. Yet a day will come when it will come free...


**This event happened before any of the main cast were born. But came back when Ozpin and the others were somewhere in there. (A/N: I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense to you).**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. ONLY THE CHARACTER MENTIONED AT THE END.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Years ago, in the world of Remnant, there lived a race known as the Shapeshifters. They were known to be sneaky, cunning and devious. Making sure they cause distrust and chaos among the four kingdoms and other places in Remnant. They played tricks, stole items they didn't need and caused destruction in Remnant, all for fun.<p>

No human nor Faunus could be able to stop them. Shapeshifters, having the ability to change their forms, could change into any being they want. Not much was known about this race; for they made sure no one got any information about them. Once they've done their damage, they made sure no traces of evidence were left.

It was all just fun and games for them.

One day, the four kingdoms had enough. They issued bounties on the Shapeshifters, every last one of them. It was difficult at first, since finding a Shapeshifter would be hard, but the kingdoms' intellect managed to make a tracker that finds Shapeshifters.

The hunt began, the race slowly starting to decrease in number. Before the last one could be killed, it managed to destroy the tracking system. The system was connected to every tracker, which started to shut down.

A couple of years passed, the race was no more and the kingdoms were at peace.

But everything wasn't over yet. A group of hunters found a hidden cave. Once they entered it, they were attacked. First, they saw a silver sword, then a bird's wing and finally, their attacker's face.

It was a child, but not human or a Faunus. It was a Shapeshifter.

The group couldn't live to tell the tale, but the child could, if **she **allowed it. The child fled to the nearest kingdom: Atlas. There, she blended in with the crowd, but also plotting a plan of tricks to every citizen. At first, the citizens thought there were harmless pranks yet slowly became a threat once it caused harm to them.

Her deception in Atlas was over, but started to head off to the other kingdoms. Atlas warned Vacuo, Mistral and Vale. They didn't believe Atlas, which was a grave mistake.

Distrust and injustice was found in every corner of Remnant. No one knew who or where the Shapeshifter was, the trackers were destroyed and no one could stop her. Everything was in disorder and confusion.

The day came where a huntress found the Shapeshifter in the Emerald Forest. There, they fought against each other until the Shapeshifter transformed into someone the huntress knows. She hesitated at first, but managed to slip past the illusion and captured the creature.

Instead of killing her, she was brought to a prison near Atlas. The Shapeshifter was the only prisoner. Lots of precautions were made to ensure that the creature does not escape. News of her capture spread like wildfire and peace returned to Remnant.

Years go by, the Shapeshifter stayed in her prison. But a day shall come when a little red riding hood will come. To make a mistake of releasing the creature, which will happen once she comes.

Until that day comes, the Shapeshifter waits, learning new techniques unknown to her guards.

One thing was forgotten: the name of the Shapeshifter.

Her name is Pixzys Jacqueline and this is her tale.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only a short story. More like a one shot.<strong>

**If you want to know what happens next, please comment. There may be a chance that I might make a story where Pixzys meets the main cast of RWBY.**

**Hope you liked this though. :)**

**~StardragonElementalist**


End file.
